coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7487 (9th December 2010)
Plot The residents are horrified by the collapsed viaduct. Nick stumbles from the wreckage. The authorities confirm that Ashley is dead. Peter is rushed into hospital with Leanne by his side. The firefighters prepare to cut Molly from the wreckage but the paramedics are concerned about the amount of blood she's losing. Becky and Steve prepare to break the news about Max's disappearance to Kylie. She stuns them by announcing that she's got Max. Kylie demands another £5,000 or she will take him away. Incensed Becky goes for Kylie. Kevin almost gives himself away when the paediatrician asks who baby Jack's father is. Fiz prepares to give birth, all too aware that the baby's chances are slim. Anna continues to fret about Gary's whereabouts. Audrey breaks the news of Ashley's demise to Claire. Claire's heartbroken. Chesney and Katy visit John and Fiz in hospital but are sent away. John panics when he learns they have gone, fearing they may return to No.5 and discover the body. The doctor tells Leanne that Peter needs life-saving surgery to his chest but must wait for an available surgeon. He advises her to say her goodbyes to Peter. Steve dismisses Kylie's threat but Becky's secretly desperate to raise the ransom. Sally accuses the emergency workers of wasting time when they should be getting Molly out. To the horror of onlookers, Sally defies them and climbs inside the wreckage to be with her friend. Nick recovers in hospital, gutted by Ashley's death and concerned for Leanne. Peter comes round and realises he's not long for this world. Sally sits with Molly, talking to her and urging her to fight for her life for Jack's sake. The paediatrician tells Tyrone that the baby may need a blood transfusion. Tyrone admits he's not the biological father. Kevin's torn. Exhausted Fiz gives birth to a baby girl, who is immediately rushed to the Baby Unit. Peter's distressed at the thought of dying and leaving Simon. He asks Leanne if she will marry him there and then. Leanne's stunned but agrees. Roy and Hayley open the café to serve food to the rescue workers. Keen to get rid of Tyrone in case his blood is required, Kevin sends him back to the Street to wait for Molly. Kevin takes the paediatrician to one side and admits he's Jack's father but Tyrone must not find out. Nick bumps into Leanne at the hospital. She tells him that she's about to marry Peter. John dashes home and is relieved to find Katy and Chesney being turned away from No.5 by police. John bluffs his way in and drags Charlotte's body out of the back door. Anna finds traumatised Gary slumped at home. She can only hug him. Hating herself, Becky steels along the ginnel to where she found Sunita and removes the money from the Corner Shop's safe. Peter marries Leanne on his deathbed. Carla can't bear to watch and leaves. In The Kabin, Rita strains to attract attention with no success. John drags Charlotte's body into the Street. A Police Officer assumes he's rescued her from the crash and summons the paramedics. Molly's fading fast. Sally begs for medical help. Molly asks her not to hate Jack. Sally's confused until Molly confirms that Kevin is his father. Sally recoils as Molly dies. John's filled with horror that Charlotte might live when the paramedics find her weak pulse. As Leanne becomes Mrs Barlow, Peter's heart rate drops and the crash team rushes to his aid. Tyrone arrives back on the Street to find a dazed Sally. He dissolves into tears as Sally confirms that Molly is dead. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Turner - Paula Lane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold (Voice only) Guest cast *Watch Commander - John Burton *Fire Officer - Simon Smithies *Fire Officer Paul - Tony Hirst *Paramedic 1 - Tara Moran *Joanne - Emma Kearney *Police Officer - Chris Jack *Nurse 1 - Jo Cowen *Paramedic 2 - James Lauren (Credited as "Paramedic 1") *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Paediatrician - Ravin J. Ganatra *Dr Carter - Oliver Mellor *Doctor - Fergus O'Donnell *Midwife - Flo Wilson *NICU Midwife - Sohm Kapila (Credited as "Sohm Capila") *Police Officer - Amy Searles *Chaplain - Sean Francis *Fire Officer Wayne - Andy Wear *Paramedic 3 - Tim Faraday Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Resuscitation room, corridors, paediatric ward, delivery room, side ward, Intensive Care Unit and Premature Baby Care Unit Notes *This one-hour live episode was transmitted at 8.00pm, fifty years to the day after the live broadcast of Episode 1 in 1960. *Final appearance of Vicky Binns as Molly Dobbs. *First appearance of Hope Stape, although she wouldn't receive a credit until 17th August 2015. In this episode Hope is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This episode marked the final scenes to be acted by Julia Haworth as Claire Peacock and Becky Hindley as Charlotte Hoyle, although they appeared in further pre-filmed episodes transmitted after 9th December. *Ashley Peacock's voice message to Claire was a recording from the previous episode, although Steven Arnold is credited as appearing. *The usual opening title sequence is not used in this episode. Instead, the theme music played over a montage of the current predicaments of the characters as of the beginning of the episode. The opening shot of the montage was a high-level view of the Street with its various emergency vehicles, staff and bystanders mixed in with a CGI shot of Weatherfield beyond, similar to the shots used in episodes earlier in the week, however the mix in this episode of live broadcast action and CGI was said to be a first for television. The montage then showed Molly Dobbs in the Corner Shop surrounded by firefighters, John Stape comforting Fiz in labour at Weatherfield General and Rita Sullivan lying unconscious in The Kabin. *In another break with the usual pattern of the programme at this time, scrolling credits were used at the end of the episode instead of slides. *To enable the smooth flow of the action between the studio sequences and the outdoor set, eight first directors and five second directors were utilised, all coordinated by main director Tony Prescott. *A conversation between firefighters revealed the death of a Taxi Driver, who was seen driving by The Joinery as it exploded at the start of the week. It was later confirmed by producer Phil Collinson that the taxi driver is one the four deaths from the "Four Funerals and a Wedding" tagline for the publicity for the week's episodes. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *The episode was followed on ITV1 by part two of the special tribute programme entitled Coronation Street: 50 Years, 50 Moments. *Aside from its standard ITV2 repeats, this episode was also repeated on ITV1 later on the same evening at 10.35pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Horrific news is delivered to loved ones in the aftermath of the crash; a dying man makes a final wish; a traumatised Gary relives his Afghanistan nightmare; and a crushing discovery is made as Sally risks everything to save a friend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 14,000,000 viewers (3rd place). *This episode was included in the ''Coronation Street - Tram Crash ''DVD released by ITV Home Entertainment on 21st February 2011. Category:Special repeats Category:2010 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Live episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD